24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Rollback
Rollback permission gives a user the ability to revert an edit with the click of one link. Rollbackers are simply logged-in users with one extra button; they are in no way superior to other users, and their opinions do not necessarily carry more weight. They are bound to policy, just as all other users, and differ only in their user rights and responsibilities in order to more effectively revert vandalism. Rollbackers are elected by the community in the nomination section on this page, and if the nomination is successful, they are then appointed by a bureaucrat. Self-nominations are permissible. Successful nominees will likely be trustworthy members of the community who have a substantial history of engagement with the project. If for some reason a bureaucrat is unavailable, Fandom Staffers can also be contacted to appoint a successful nominee. Previous nominations that have succeeded, were turned down by the nominee, or were unsuccessful will be copied to the Archives. The rollback function Rollback is available as a matter of convenience for trusted contributors, as the traditional method of reverting takes longer to accomplish. The rollback button appears on history pages and the list of user contributions. Administrators have this function by default. When used, the rollback leaves a default edit summary. The rollback function does not always revert the last single edit to a chosen page. If the same user edited more than one time consecutively, the rollback will undo all of that user's edits, right up until the last change by the latest different editor. Rollbacker policy Though rollback can technically be used to revert any edit (or group of consecutive edits by the same user), the function exists strictly for the purpose of quick reversion of vandalism. Like administrators, rollbackers are only permitted to use the button for vandalism, spam, or obvious bad faith edits. In all other circumstances, the user making the revert is obliged to do a traditional revert and write a brief edit summary explaining why the revert was done. This is because using rollback makes a custom edit summary impossible. Rollbackers who fail to leave custom edit summaries for non-bad faith reverts are eligible to be warned or to have the rights removed. Rollbackers who abide by the policy may retain the permission indefinitely. Rollbacker nominations * User:Station7 - a long-time contributor who is trustworthy on the wiki, station7 recently reverted a lot of vandalism but struggled without the rollback function. It is necessary for reverting multiple-edit vandalism, as undoing often leaves things behind. Station7 has put a lot of good work into this wiki and is definitely deserving of the tool.--Acer4666 11:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC) **I agree about all the above things about me and I have read the policy and did understood it. --Station7 14:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ** Done, congrats Station7! 21:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) * William.Y.Fremont - I'd like to nominate myself for the rollback function so I can better help the community. --William (talk) 09:47, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ** William is undoubtedly a great asset to the site and a trusted user - as there have been no objections I will grant the rights accordingly!--Acer4666 (talk) 20:56, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ** I agree. He is a user who comes frequently here. --Station7 (talk) 21:00, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ** Absolutely agreed. Thanks for adding the rights, Acer. 23:59, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ** Fourthed! Thief12 (talk) 00:13, May 27, 2014 (UTC) * BattleshipMan I like to nominate myself for the rollback function, since I did reverted some vandalizing edits and I could make better help for this wiki if any vandalizing is spotted on my watch. BattleshipMan (talk) 05:47, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ** I'm so sorry! (again) I missed this nomination and it's gone by the wayside. Sorry it's taken this long for me to realise, I have now granted the rights, so if you make sure to read the policy above you can hopefully revert vandalism more easily. I promise to check these pages more frequently--Acer4666 (talk) 23:05, January 4, 2016 (UTC) See also * Wiki 24:Rollback/Archives * * Category:Wiki 24